


Baby, I Miss You.

by NightSkyBear



Series: Random fics [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Miscarriage, Smut, sad in the middle.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Tyler is poor and has a baby, Josh is rich and has nobody.





	Baby, I Miss You.

"Black medium coffee Brendon!" Tyler yelled to his co-worker/best friend. Brendon went on to making the guy's coffee.

Tyler gave the coffee to the man and put the money in the cash register, he waved goodbye to the man that came frequently. No one else was in line so he sat down by a window seat and sighed.

He worked at the fairly local (i had to) coffee shop, he got paid fairly but not fair enough. He had two jobs, he had to support two people and the other was pretty expensive.

"Tyler, come get Elizabeth, she's crying again! And she doesn't want uncle Brenny," Brendon pouted, Tyler sighed and got up a took his child from Brendon. He kissed her head slightly, and shushed her.

"Shush Liza, daddy's got you baby girl, don't cry. Not while daddy's working," Tyler whispered quietly in her ear, Elizabeth was only 10 months.

"Brendon can you please get me some milk? I'm sure Mark won't mind, hurry!" Tyler asked hurriedly, Eliza was crying louder, Tyler ran to the break room to get his diaper bag, he pulled out a pacifier and held it in Eliza's mouth, she sucked on it for a few seconds before pushing it out of her mouth and wailing even more. 

Tyler started to panic because he wasn't even supposed to bring her to work but he didn't have enough money for a babysitter, he rushed out the break room into the front room where Brendon was preparing the bottle.

"Here Ty, you have to keep her quiet, if anybody hears a crying baby in the backroom their gonna do something about it," Brendon warned, he gave Tyler the bottle and watched the two.

Eliza wouldn't take the bottle, Tyler figured because she just had a breakfast muffin and milk an hour ago. He checked her diaper but it was clean. He didn't know what to do other keep bouncing her lightly trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

Tyler heard the bell ding signalling someone came in, Tyler turned around and saw an attractive, well built, flaming red haired man come in. Tyler stood frozen with the screaming child in hand.

He quickly snapped out of it and continued to try and console his baby.

"Brendon, take this man's order, i'm kinda busy right now," Tyler sputtered, Brendon groaned and went to take his order, Eliza was still screaming her lungs out.

The red haired man looked at Tyler and walked over to him, he tapped Tyler's shoulders, Tyler turned around and the man saw that he had serious bags under his eyes and he looked extremely tired.

"I'm sorry! I know she's loud and sounds like she's getting murdered but she's fine i'm a good parent, please don't make a complaint, i need this job," Tyler begged before the man could say anything, the man shook his head.

"I'm not going file a complaint, i'd like to help, i think i know how to." the man reassured, Tyler looked him up and down, the man was intimidating and had a few muscles under the suit he was wearing, how would he know anything about babie? He looked like some punk/businessman. Tyler was hesitant but he did give the man his baby.

The man cooed at the brown haired angel in his arms, he bounced her lightly and patted her bottom softly, Eliza started to calm down and she yawned. 

Tyler and Brendon both stared at the man in disbelief, the man chuckled at their shocked expression. 

"Hi i'm Josh by the way, this is your child i assume? She's as beautiful as her father," Josh winked at Tyler who blushed but was still frozen, he stared for a few seconds longer before shaking his head clear and walking towards Josh, he held his hands out for Eliza but she just leaned more into Josh and turned her head away from her dad, Tyler gasped and pouted, Josh chuckled at the small baby, Tyler tried to grab her tiny chubby fists but she kept moving it away from Tyler.

"Elizabeth Jasmine Joseph, you don't even  _know_ this man, i'm your dad, you should come to me," Tyler playfully whined at his child, Eliza whined and leaned in closer to Josh. He looked at his child with an unamused look.

"Eliza you have so much of Jenna's stubbornness in you, salty little saltine aren't'cha?" Tyler pouted, he looked towards Brendon.

"Come get her, i can take Josh's order," Tyler sighed, Brendon came over but Liza did Brendon the way she did Tyler.

"Aw, she doesn't love me anymore, Tyler uncle Beebo is sad now," Brendon pouted, the bell dinged and Brendon saw his tall beautiful boyfriend Dallon. 

"Dallon! Eliza doesn't love me anymore, i'm heartbroken as fuck, kiss me to make me feel better," Brendon stood on the tip of his toes and kissed Dallon.

Dallon walked over to Josh and the baby, he tried to get her but did the she repeated her earlier actions. Dallon scrunched up his face.

"Fuck you then. I only came here for coffee," Dallon cursed, Tyler gasped and hit him.

"Don't curse at my baby! I'd expect this from Brendon but you Dallon? You my mom!" Tyler exclaimed, Dallon laughed.

"He's my daddy, aren't you daddy?" Brendon spoke lowly, Tyler covered up Josh's ears.

"Not in front of Josh! He's hot and i like him and he's good with Elizabeth," Tyler whisper-shouted, Josh smirked, Tyler wasn't doing a good job of holding his ears closed  _and_ Josh could read lips.

Tyler uncovered Josh's ears.

"Sorry about those two, and Elizabeth, and myself.. _Anyway_ , Liza doesn't seem to want to let go, you're probably busy, you can just give her to Dallon over there, he doesn't mind." Tyler pointed to Dallon, Josh shook his head and smiled.

"I don't mind if you don't mind, i kinda like allthis attention she's giving me," Josh smiled at the beautiful brown eyed baby, Tyler smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much, if you want something i could make it for you," TYler offered, he started to walk to the machines but Josh stopped him.

"Actually, i'd like if you'd sit with me and we talk, if you're not busy that is," Josh requested, Tyler blushed slightly but nodded, he sat down in the opposite booth. He heard Brendon in the other corner of the room whistling and shouted a 'go get that dick!' Tyler glared at him briefly before turning back to Josh.

They talked for a while, eventually Elizabeth fell asleep and she wasn't struggling to get away from the three boys, they sent her off to Dallon and Brendon in the other corner and continued talking.

"So Tyler, how old are you?" Josh questioned.

"21, how old are you?" Tyler threw the question to him, Josh stirred his coffee and then looked at Tyler.

"25. How old is your baby and where is her mother, what's their story? If you don't mind me asking," Josh hummed, he took a sip of his coffee.

Tyler watched his every move and wondered how could he be so calm and relaxed, he could never relax anymore, not with Elizabeth and working two jobs because he wasn't the richest person ever, in fact, he was quite poor but he still manages to take care of them, he loved his little miracle with all his heart.

"Well it's quite a long story," Tyler murmured, Josh didn't want to hear about that, he probably wanted to leave, Tyler suddenly became self-conscious.

"I've got time, go ahead," Josh encouraged, Tyler sighed and nodded.

"Well, 10 months ago, my girlfriend and i had unprotected sex and she got pregnant, we told our parents and was about to abort the baby but our parents talked us out of it, so Jenna kept the baby, the pregnancy was good up until around 6 months. Jenna's cramps started to hurt worse, we got it checked out the doctors said it was normal, so we just went on but at about 7 months Jenna's cramps had gotten worse, near her chest and back pains were so intense at nights that she would cry in agony for hours, the doctors said it was normal once again. I had a feeling that this, what she was experiencing, wasn't fucking normal. One day on the good days where Jenna wasn't in pain, she tried to get out of bed but a cramp had hit her so intensely that she fell on her stomach and she started bleeding, i heard her whimpering and it was so heartbreaking, the sight. She had managed to c-crawl-" Tyler started to tear up at the memory, he sniffled and let a few tears stray away,

"She had managed to crawl and lean on t-the wall, she had blood all over her clothes and her hands, she held her stomach in one hand and wiped her bloody hand on her tear soaked face, i remember her desperate whimpers and cries 'Tyler! i'm sorry, forgive me,' and 'it's gone, i don't feel it moving! i'm sorry,' is what she cried. She was stilling bleeding, i picked her up and took her to the hospital and had gotten blood everywhere. It was a sight no one should ever see, Jenna was pleading to God, i was a mess, crying and still trying to focus on the road and Jenna. The doctors said she had to deliver the baby right away, then we found out it was actually two babies, i was happy but devastated. I'd have two babies but only if they lived, Jenna might now make it but she could make it and so could the two bundles of joy we'd have-" Tyler was crying more frequently now, he was spaced out so he didn't notice Josh's eyes glazed over and Dallon and Brendon had them too, they were also all sitting at the same booth.

Tyler continued-"We could have had a nice family, a puppy, a nice house all the works. But for some god-forsaken reason, maybe about 30 minutes after the premature babies, she got to hold them and give them a kiss, it was a boy and a girl, Jenna named the boy Oliver James, i got to name Lizzy. The doctors had said she was losing too much blood, but before she f-fell asleep forever she weakly told me she loved me at the kids. She had lost too much blood and they couldn't perform surgery on her and we couldn't save her. Since both of the babies were premature, they weren't due for the world yet, little Oliver had a low birthweight and Respiratory distress syndrome and he didn't make it, he died right in my arms. It was only me and Lizzy, i prayed and cried to every God i knew, the things i loved were going away and going quickly. The doctors couldn't find what was wrong with her kidneys and lungs and they ran so many tests. I was a fucking mess, the dry blood of my beloved Jenna was everywhere, i still felt that slight pressure of Oliver in my arms. If Elizabeth didn't make it i'd have nothing, all three of the things i held close to my heart would have been gone. I was not ready for that, i was crying so hard in that waiting room, Dallon and Brendon had came over and tried to calm me, it wasn't any use. You can calm down a man who lost two people he barely had and is so close to losing another, it wasn't any use so they stayed with me during it all and let me cry on their shoulders even though i didn't even know their names-" Tyler looked around to find the friends he recently mentioned and saw they were right beside him once again. He leaned on them and let it all go.

Tyler tried to take a deep breath and calm down, he looked at Josh who was looking at him sadly, Tyler once again continued-

"The doctor came in a gave me the news 'I don't know how this is possible but your daughter is going to be okay, we need to keep her here for a few days to monitor her, just in case' i was so fucking glad to hear those words, you don't even know. I was happy but i couldn't help be sad for my girlfriend, i was going to propose to her after the birth of the baby but that didn't work out, i miss my little Oli even though i hadn't spent much time with him, they're both still in my head and heart all the time. Elizabeth is my little miracle, i love her with all my heart and i don't think i could live without her,Brendon and Dallon help me raise her because in the state i was in, i couldn't do it myself." Tyler finished with a small watery smile, Dallon rubbed his back in comfort, Brendon held Eliza closer and tighter. 

"Wow. That was uh-wow, i don't know what to say," Josh breathed, he wiped his eyes and took a breath.

"We're going to go now Tyler, here get Eliza, we'll swing by your apartment later. See ya Josh, treat him nicely." Brendon warned, he placed Elizabeth on Tyler's lap and quickly grabbed Dallon's hand and rushed out the coffee shop, Tyler and Josh could see him wiping his eyes one the way out.

"That was kinda depressing, i know but it happened. It's time to close up shop, i have to go clock Brendon and i out, seeing as he didn't. I'll be back, do you mind holding her?" Tyler asked, he stood up with the sleeping baby in his arms and placed her in Josh's lap. 

He rushed and clocked out then gathered his baby's things, he didn't have anything of his own to bring. 50% of his paychecks went to the bills and groceries and 40% went to his baby and he saved the other 10% in his savings. 

He walked back to the front with a baby carrier on his chest, he walked to Josh.

"Thank you for the talk i enjoyed it, i'm sorry it had to end like that." Tyler apologized as Josh sat Elizabeth in the baby carrier.

"Who says we have to end it here? My apartment isn't that far away, we could continue to talk there. Maybe i could get to know you even more," Josh offered lowly, placed his hand on Tyler's cheek and caressed it slightly. Tyler flushed red and stammered out a yes.

"You're too much Ty," Josh cackled, Tyler chuckled awkwardly. "Come on, my car is out front" Josh beamed, he grabbed Tyler's hand and took the baby bag from Tyler and carefully pulled him to his car which was a fucking crimson red ferrari, this car looked like it cost more than Tyler's entire life.

"Dude. How?" Tyler asked in disbelief, he lightly ran his fingers over it like just the slightest rough touch would break it, Tyler could not afford to break this or mess it up.

"Oh, i own a successful business, i don't want to seem like i'm some arrogant douche-bag but yeah, i own half of Apple and a few other things. I don't want to talk about that." Josh dismissed when he got in the car and buckled up, Tyler did too, since Josh didn't have a carseat or a back seat he had to keep Eliza up with him, he held on tight.

"Don't drive this super fast, i promise you i will murder you so hard if you drive even one mile over the speed limit," Tyler warned, he was honestly scared of fast cars, what if they got into an accident, people could wind up dead, and they could too, Tyler was  _not_ about to lose another person he loved.

"Mkay, don't worry about it, i'm a safe driver, sometimes" Josh muttered the last part under his breath, Tyler heard it and his eyes widened.

Before he could say anything Josh was speeding down the road, he made a turn on a dirt road that looked like it goes to a place you get murdered.

"JOSH! FUCKING SLOW THE FUCKING HELL DOWN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE! SLOW THIS DAMN CAR DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Tyler yelled, he was scared out of his mind, he subconsciously held onto Eliza as tight as he could without hurting her. Josh laughed and slowed down when they started to arrive at a fucking mansion, once he stop driving Tyler started hitting Josh on the head.

"There was a baby in this car! What if we had crashed! You could have died, i could have died and my princess could have died! She's just a baby!" Tyler screamed, he sat back down in his seat with a huff. Josh would be lying if he said that Tyler being mad wasn't the cutest thing he ever saw, he chuckled one more good time before hold the boy's hand.

"Well i'm sorry my dear, we're here also. Let's go, beautiful." Josh smirked, Tyler wasn't mad anymore for some reason, he liked the names Josh called him.

Josh went around and opened Tyler's door for him, Tyler smiled and stepped out of the car, he was surprised his baby was still asleep. Josh grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, Josh unlocked the door and Tyler stood in the huge fucking 'apartment' awkwardly. 

This one hallway was bigger than his own bedroom, which he shared with Eliza. 

"This is beautiful, holy crap." Tyler complemented in awe, he looked around as Josh pulled him around.

"Not as beautiful as you," Josh complemented back, Tyler blushed, two can play at this game.

"Hey Josh, turn around for a minute," Tyler requested, Josh stopped and turned around, before he could blink Tyler was kissing him. Tyler let Josh take control because he'd been in control for so many months he was getting tired of it. 

They made out of a minute or two, Josh started to move down to Tyler's neck, he quickly found Tyler's sensitive spot and continued to nip at it, Tyler moaned, this is all so new to him and he loves every bit of it.

As Josh was nipping at the boy's neck he heard a small whine, he totally forgot about Lizzy and Tyler kinda did too. Josh pulled away and Tyler whined, he quickly started to miss the warm, wet bites on his neck.

"Tyler your baby is about to cry, she probably needs a diaper change." Josh figured, Tyler groaned loudly, he loved his baby with all his heart and would do anything for her but couldn't she just give him this one thing? That's all he wants.

"Don't you have somebody who can watch her for a few hours? A maid or something, it doesn't matter," Tyler asked, if Josh didn't he'd be fucking mad.

"Yeah, if Miley's here, someone would have to call her," Josh shrugged, Tyler pulled a blank face at Josh.

"Miley! Miley, please come here!" Josh shouted, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came running out a room, she looked to be at least 24.

"Yes sir?" Miley asked, full attention on Josh.

"i asked you to call me Josh, it's fine Miley. I need you to watch Elizabeth for a few hours, her baby bag is in the living room. Thank you!" Josh smiled, Miley smiled at the little angel on Tyler's chest.

Tyler quickly pulled her out the carrier and handed her to Miley and unstrapped the carrier and gave it to her, he yelled out a thanks and pulled Josh away from the woman.

"Jesus just continue," Tyler moaned, he tilted his head so Josh was able to get to his neck easily, Josh went to work.

He continued to suck and bite, Tyler moaned slightly, Josh's hands roamed over Tyler's body and landed on his ass, he gave them a squeeze, Tyler whimpered. He was so needy right now, he hadn't gotten any since Jenna found out she was pregnant. 

"Jump." Josh demanded, Tyler obliged and jumped then wrapped his legs around Josh's hips, he grinded down on Josh's crotch. Josh held him in place.

"Don't move," Josh commanded lowly, Tyler moaned at this sudden dominance that was over him. Josh walked him to a master bedroom, it was big and beautiful but Tyler didn't care about that right now. 

Josh tossed Tyler to the bed and took off his own shirt and jumped on the bed with Tyler, he stripped Tyler of his shirt and pants along with his boxers. He looked at Tyler's body, he was truly beautiful, every little detail, Josh noticed the tattoos he had on his chest and arms, he studied them closely but he heard Tyler whine.

"Shush baby boy, be patient, daddy's going to take care of you," Josh whispered, he leaned down and started kissing down Tyler's neck, travelling to his chest which led to his stomach which led him to his hips, on his way down he made sure to leave hickeys. Just because he could.

He looked up at Tyler for any okay, Tyler nodded rapidly so Josh slowly licked a stripe up Tyler shaft, which was already hard. Tyler bit his lip and tried not to moan loudly, Josh wasn't having that, now  _was he?_ Nope.

He wrapped his lips around Tyler's manhood and went at a slow delicate pace which made Tyler whimper and whined, Josh knew what to do, gag reflexes don't fail me now.

He swallowed Tyler down and flicked his tongue just the right way, Tyler couldn't hold it any longer, he let out a long whorish moan. Josh smirked as best he could around Tyler dick.

He could tell Tyler was getting close by the look on his face, he pulled off with a pop and wiped his mouth. Tyler whined at the sudden loss of the warm, wet heaven.

Suddenly something wet and warm was prodding his hole, he shivered when Josh's tongue finally entered, he fucked Tyler with his tongue. He looked up at Tyler, he was flushed red, everything, there was a look of pure pleasure on his face. His moans were so fucking loud Josh was sure that Miley and Liza could hear them.

Josh added a finger with his tongue, then two then three. Once Josh felt Tyler was stretched enough he lubed himself using spit, he slowly pushed in. Tyler whimpered, fingers were one thing, now that was a huge fucking dick about to penetrate him.

Josh pushed in and gave Tyler time to adjust and when Tyler gave him the okay he started thrusting slowly.

"Faster Josh, please daddy," Tyler whined, Josh would let him slide this time. He thrusted faster and with a new angle each time until he found what he was looking for.

"Right there! Fuck, harder, please daddy!" Tyler moaned sinfully, Josh did as he requested, once again he saw Tyler about to come. 

He pulled out, earning a whine from his submissive, laid on his back.

"Ride me baby boy," Josh groaned, as soon as the words came out his mouth Tyler was back on his cock. Tyler immediately guided it to his prostate. He could feel himself about to come once again, and by the looks of it so was Josh. 

"I'm gonna cum Josh," Tyler warned, he kept bouncing and Josh thrusted up chasing his orgasm, Josh grabbed Tyler dick, using precome as lube, and started to stroke him to his orgasm. 

Tyler felt it, he came over himself and Josh with a long, loud moan of 'Josh' and Josh came inside of Tyler, Josh help Tyler ride out his orgasm, Tyler panted and flopped down on Josh's chest, he didn't care about the mess right now. He closed his eyes and his breathing started to even out, he fell asleep, he hasn't had a proper sleep in so long, he had only slept 3 hours that day, it was not healthy but he had to. 

Josh didn't pull out until he got a hold a shirt, he pulled out and wiped up his mess. He heard soft snores and looked at Tyler, he was so pretty when he was sleep.

Josh smiled and kissed his forehead, he laid Tyler next to him and went to his bathroom and ran warm, close to hot, water and filled it up with soap which turned into bubbles, once the water was done he went back to his room and picked Tyler up bridal style and carried him to take a shower, he lowered Tyler into the tub.

He started to wash Tyler and clean his hole, Tyler sleepily opened his eyes and looked at Josh and smiled.

"Thank you, that was great, probably the best i've ever had." Tyler mumbled sleepily, Josh smiled at that, he took time to look at Tyler's face, he looked tired, bags were still prominent under his eyes and he looked stressed, Josh didn't like that, Tyler shouldn't have anything to stress about.

"You're welcome. Ty, why do you look so tired? Surely Elizabeth isn't  _that_ tiring so why are you you tired?" Josh questioned, he pulled Tyler out the tub and dried him off and wrapped the towel around him and sat him on the toilet by the sink why he brushed his teeth, he found an extra toothbrush for Tyler in his draw and put toothpaste on it and handed it to Tyler, Tyler started brushing. Josh smiled, he decided to take his shower now, he got in the shower and took a 10 minute shower, it would have been longer if he didn't have company.

Tyler was done brushing his teeth, toothbrush resting loosely in his hand, he was asleep again. Josh got out the shower and 'dried' off and put on deodorant on himself and Tyler, It woke the brown haired boy.

"Answer my question Ty," Josh said as he looked in the mirror, he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash and waited for Tyler's answer.

"I have to work two jobs, night shifts at that fancy restaurant down on 5th ave and the coffee shop down the street, part time at that new bar that just opened up on collins street." Tyler yawned, Josh's eyes widened and his brows were creased.

"That's not good Tyler, holy shit, why?" Josh queried dumbly, Tyler just wanted to go to sleep.

"Because i need to pay off student debts from college, pay rent so Liza and i have a roof over our head, Liz also needs diapers and all that baby shit, we have to eat, we have to wear clothes, i don't have time  _not_ to be working really, it's fine i'll manage," Tyler mumbled sleepily, he yawned again and stretched.

Josh frowned, he should be doing all this by himself, he should be at home teaching her how to walk and start potty training her.

"Ty, you shouldn't be doing all that by yourself, it's not good for your or Elizabeth," Josh warned warily. Tyler scoffed and tried to open his eyes but it felt like they were being weighed down.

"What are you? my dad?" Tyler scoffed once again, Josh chuckled.

"If i can recall correctly, i was your daddy 20 minutes ago." Josh laughed, Tyler blushed.

"Shut up, m'sleepy." Tyler whined, Josh smiled at the boy, he couldn't help but kiss the boy, he softly kissed Tyler as if he was going to break if he did it any harder. Tyler returned the kiss.

"How about i be your boyfriend and help you with everything you need and get you whatever you want?" Josh proposed, Tyler opened his eyes and looked at Josh in case he suddenly yells 'Just kidding!' but he wasn't saying anything other than that, Tyler nodded and smiled widely.

"Yeah! Of course i will, i don't care about the money part too much," Tyler agreed, Josh smiled and his tongue poked through his teeth, cutest thing Tyler ever saw.

"You will, oh and i only have one request, can you only work one job? i'd be okay with no job but y'know, maybe you want a job but i can't have you working so much, you need rest and get endless foot massages and endless love, you deserve everything to be honest." Josh beamed, he picked Tyler up, Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh and wrapped his arms around Josh's shoulders.

Josh walked them to the bedroom and laid Tyle down gently on the bed, he went to his light red and white walk in closet and pulled out two pairs of boxers and a hoodie, he slipped on his boxers and walked back to his new boyfriend.

He struggled slightly because Tyler wouldn't stand up, he folded the hoodie for Tyler to wear tomorrow.

"Baby boy you staying here tonight?" Josh asked even though it was clear that he was.

"Shut up and get in bed," Tyler whined and made grabby hands towards Josh. Josh laid down and got situated, Tyler curled up to Josh for warmth, Josh wrapped his arms around the small male and kissed his hair.

"Goodnight Baby Boy, also i'm serious about the jobs, i would rather you only have one, you don't need three, i got you and Eliza, i've grown quite fond of her in the past hours." Josh yawned, Tyler nodded.

"She has that effect, i'll only work at the coffee shop okay? Goodnight... Daddy" Tyler smirked, Josh sighed and they both fell asleep.


End file.
